


The Only Exception

by MythicalTzu



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Rhett McLaughlin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Previous homophobia, cuddly stuff, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalTzu/pseuds/MythicalTzu
Summary: After 30 years of friendship, Rhett suddenly changes the rules. An AU set directly after the Earbiscuits podcast featuring the Fine brothers.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 57
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett is quiet during the drive home after their podcast with the Fine brothers, saying almost nothing and barely responding to Link’s direct questions. When they arrive at Rhett’s house, Link snags Rhett’s sleeve and gives it a sharp tug. “You’re not gonna leave without telling me what’s bothering you, are you?”

Rhett frowns. “Nothing’s bothering me—”

“Oh yeah? You just clammed up for no reason?”

The frown deepens. “I’m thinking, is all.”

Link sits patiently, fingers still hooked into Rhett’s shirt. “Thinking,” he says, silently counting to three. “…about?”

Rhett gives a little laugh and a fond look. “About what you said earlier. About being pro-touching. And wanting to be touched.”

Link feels warmth rise on his face and neck. “I was just talking, man, it wasn’t a big deal.”

Rhett studies him, his half-smile giving way to a thoughtful look. “I was thinking that maybe I could start touching you more often.”

Link’s face grows so hot he wonders if Rhett can see it. “I, um, that would be…” He laughs, then swallows. “I’m sure there’s a way I can make this conversation even more awkward. Give me a minute.”

“I don’t want it to be awkward.” Rhett’s voice and expression are perfectly sincere. “You do a lot to try’n make me happy. Sometimes it hits me that I could give a little more.”

“Not gonna argue with you there.” Link squeezes Rhett’s arm before releasing him. “Let’s talk more about this tomorrow, unless you get all embarrassed and decide you wanna forget the whole conversation ever happened.”

Link expects him to laugh, but instead Rhett’s expression is almost sad. “Hey, what? You’re really starting to freak me out.”

Rhett shakes his head and looks away. “I just -- I don’t think you should have to settle, is all. But that’s a good idea. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” He grabs his bag from the backseat and walks up the steps to his house, and Link watches until Rhett disappears from his line of sight.

—

They drive to work separately the next morning, and Rhett is waiting in their office when Link arrives. He barely has time to close the door before Rhett is practically on top of him, folding him into an embrace. Link makes a few muffled noises of surprise before relaxing into the contact as much as he can. The hug continues until Link starts squirming. “I’m, uh, Rhett—”

Rhett instantly releases him and peers down into his face with a worried expression. “Too much?”

“A little too much,” Link manages, half-turning to swipe at inexplicable tears.

Rhett looks horrified. “Oh, god. I’m sorry, bo—”

Link forces a laugh. “No, it’s okay,” he says, brushing against Rhett’s arm in a clumsy gesture of reassurance. “I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just -- kind of system overload, you know?”

Rhett doesn’t look like he knows, at all, but he nods anyway.

Link tries again. “What I mean is, I guess this is the sort of thing I’ve wanted for a long time, and now I’m suddenly just being handed it and—”

Frowning, Rhett interrupts him. “You’re not being handed anything. It’s not charity. You’ve earned it a thousand times over. The problem is that I haven’t been treating you like you deserve.”

Link blinks up at him, barely able to process the words. “Who are you?”

Rhett offers a theatrical bow. “Rhett Mclaughlin, the new and improved version. Although I guess we still need to work out a few bugs.”

Link stares up at him, considering and evaluating. “Okay. Well, for now, how about we back off a bit on the touchy-feely stuff. Especially at work. Apparently I can’t handle it yet and if you make me cry in front of our crew, this friendship is over.”

Rhett grins. “I’ll keep my hands to myself for the rest of the day,” he vows.

—

Rhett is true to his word, reverting to his usual mostly-professional behavior. By the time they reach their last meeting of the day, Link’s earlier sense of trepidation has faded and he’s feeling curious about what this new, improved version of Rhett is willing to tolerate. They’re seated next to each other, as usual, listening to a presentation that’s run a little past the room’s interest level. Link slides his foot over to Rhett’s, then carefully places his ankle over the exposed skin of Rhett’s shin.

Rhett twitches a bit in surprise, but almost instantly a warm smile settles over his face. He leans back in his chair, apparently having found renewed interest in the subject matter. Link scoots his chair a little closer, settling in to listen politely while enjoying the contact.

They chat about it later, in the parking lot, just before they depart in separate cars.

“You gave me an idea,” Rhett tells him, lowering his head to Link’s ear to ensure their privacy. “How about I just let you initiate everything? That way I don’t have to worry about overwhelming you or pushing too far.”

Link considers his proposition before shaking his head. “No, that sounds way too unbalanced. I’d feel needy and annoying. Besides, we’re partners, right? Equals.”

Rhett’s face falls a bit. “Yeah. Good point. Strike that, then. Okay, my next idea—”

Link laughs. “I can’t believe how much time you’ve spent thinking about this.”

Rhett frowns. “Maybe I should have thought about it more, and started sooner.” 

“It’s really okay,” Link tells him kindly. “If you think I’ve been resenting you, or angry, or anything like that—”

“No, nothing like that.” Rhett huffs out a sigh. “My next idea is that I limit things to just one day a week for now. You know, like a segment on the show. Instead of Mail on Thursdays, we have… I dunno, Touch-Day Tuesdays.”

Link can’t help but laugh again. “I think you’ve lost your damn mind. But it’s okay.” He moves a little closer, letting his hand inadvertently brush against Rhett’s. “Well, if I have to wait a whole week for my next hug...”

With a quick glance around the parking lot to make sure they’re not being observed, Rhett carefully draws Link in for a gentle embrace. This time he takes care not to crush the air out of his lungs, or pound him on the back, or cling like he’s drowning and Link is his personal life preserver. Link smiles, resting his head against Rhett’s chest for a blissful moment before pulling away to beam up at his best friend.

“See? That was perfect. I think we can make this work.”

—

Over the next few days things return to normal, and the normalcy leaves Link feeling a little sad. He finds himself wishing Rhett would start touching him again, but he can’t think of a way to ask without sounding needy -- which he definitely isn’t.

When the man he’s been seeing sends a text Friday afternoon, he’s grateful for the distraction and accepts the offer without hesitation.

Maybe he should have hesitated a bit, though, because an hour later Rhett brings him a mug of hot chocolate. “Hey,” he says. “You got plans for tonight? I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something.”

Link grimaces. “Sorry, but I just made plans. How about tomorrow?”

Rhett shakes his head. “Sorry, gonna be out of town for that family thing.” He pauses. “What are your plans?”

“Just dinner with a friend.”

He’s met with inquisitive brows.

“…with Brian,” he clarifies. 

Rhett frowns. “Again? I thought you said that was a casual thing.”

“It is.”

The frown deepens. “But this is your, what… fourth date with him?”

“Something like that. But it’s still casual.”

“Four dates sounds kinda serious to me. Why keep going out with him if it isn’t?”

Link crosses his arms over his chest. “Because he keeps asking me out when I happen to be free.”

“So he’s just… something to do?”

Link laughs in an attempt to break the mounting tension. “You’re starting to sound jealous.”

Rhett doesn’t join his laughter. “Of course I’m jealous,” he says, as if stating the most obvious fact in the world.

Link’s jaw drops. “Again. Who are you? The Rhett I know would never in a million years admit he’s jealous.”

“Well, the new and improved version does.”

Link is silent for a moment. “Do you want me to cancel?”

Rhett looks surprised. “No, of course not. I want you to have a good time. Tell him I said hi.” He leans forward and plants a quick kiss on Link’s forehead before gathering up his things and leaving.

Link stands there for a while, hand against his head, trying to remember the last time he felt this confused.

—

He considers bailing on his date with Brian, but ultimately decides that a night out will be good for him. As soon as he arrives at the restaurant, he’s glad he kept his plans. The dining room is softly lit, quiet, and uncrowded, and their table is tucked away at the very back. Brian stands as Link approaches, all warm smiles and soft, admiring eyes. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Brian says. “I know I didn’t give you much notice, but I had a work thing tonight that was canceled and I figured, why not ask?”

“It was nice to hear from you,” Link replies sincerely. “How was your week?.” He settles back and sips the wine Brian already ordered for them and listens as attentively as he can while getting lost in his thoughts. Really, there’s no reason why he shouldn’t be dating Brian more seriously. He’s attractive, considerate, caring, and has a successful career. Even better, he’s a resident of Los Angeles with no interest in acting, modeling, or Internet culture in general. He’d never heard of Good Mythical Morning until Link attempted to explain his own career and was more than a little taken aback by the fact that Link is a minor celebrity.

“…and once we finished the presentation, the client literally stood up, shook her head, and walked straight out of the room. We all looked at each other like: well, that’s it. We’ve been fired. We can expect a call from their attorneys by the end of the day.” Brian shakes his head. “You can imagine the mood. But then two hours later, the senior partners call and tell us it’s by far the best proposal they’ve heard in months, and they want to sign contracts immediately. So, dinner’s on me tonight.”

Link grins and reaches to clink their glasses together. “That's awesome news, but there's no way you're paying. You paid for our last two dates.” 

They argue good-naturedly about that until their food arrives. Brain talks for a while about some new cooking technique causing a stir among his foodie friends, and Link is once again grateful for Brian’s ability to carry a conversation without being overbearing. 

But by the time they finish, Brian is casting him increasingly long glances. “Hey,” he says at last. “Is everything okay? You seem a bit distracted. Are you upset that the waiter seemed to think we’re a couple? He probably shouldn’t have presumed, but the clientele here is almost exclusively gay.”

Link blinks over at him, frowning. “No, no,” he says, setting down his fork and pushing the plate back. “Honestly, I don't care what people assume about me anymore, which always catches me by surprise. It was definitely different when I first came out to people back home.”

Brian’s face fills with sympathy. “That must have been so hard, growing up down South. And didn't you say you were raised -- what, Baptist? That must have made it even worse.”

“Yeah.” He reaches for his wine glass and takes a fortifying sip. “I didn’t even have a choice in coming out the first time.”I was at a party, making out with a guy from out of town in a bedroom when the girl hosting the party found us. She freaked out so badly she actually screamed.”

Brian groans. “Oh, no.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. So everyone there found out, and all of my friends abandoned me.”

“Oh, Link.” Brian reaches across the table and takes his hand. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. That sounds awful.” He pauses for a moment. “All your friends bailed? Even the guy you work with now?”

Link nods. “Especially him. He was furious. He was my ride home that night, and he ditched me there. He didn’t say a word, but the look on his face…” A shudder runs though his body, and Brian’s grip on his hand tightens. “I had to walk home. It took me almost two hours, and I was crying so hard I couldn’t even see the road I was walking on.”

“That’s… terrible.” 

Link peers over at his date with concern when he notices suddenly how pale Brian appears. “Hey, I’m sorry. I feel like I’m traumatizing you on what’s supposed to be a fun night out.”

Brian gives a quick shake of his head. “No, it’s great to learn more things about you, and I don’t get the feeling you’ve talked about this with very many people.”

Link laughs a bit shakily. “Oh, god no. It’s not the sort of thing most people in LA can relate to, but at the time we were Christian boys, and I’d just broken several of the church’s rules, and Rhett took that very personally.”

“No offense, but he sounds like a self-righteous ass. How did you ever come back from that? Seems like you must have worked it out if you're close enough to build a media empire together.”

Link feels a blush creeping down the back of his neck at Brian's description of the company he and Rhett have created. Brian must have investigated him more thoroughly than he'd realized after their first few dates. He’d only described Mythical as a YouTube channel and himself as an internetainer. “Well, it happened a couple of months before we started college. And I guess college changed us. We met new people, and it changed our way of looking at the world. Rhett left the church during our freshman year. He came to me after that and apologized, asked me to forgive him. He was the sort of guy who never said sorry. But I didn't get over it right away,” he adds as he watches Brian’s expression darken. “It was… complicated. But we worked it out.” 

“I hope he came to you on his hands and knees,” Brian mutters, and Link laughs softly.

“Something sort of like that,” he says, deciding to wrap the story up there because it already feels like he’s shared too much of Rhett’s story while sharing his own. “Anyhow, he wanted me to say hi to you, so: hiiiii from Rhett.” He bugs his eyes out and gives a big over-the-top cheerful wave.

Brian laughs and relaxes into his seat. “What a generous guy. So. Were you thinking my place, your place, or dessert?”

—

By Monday afternoon, he and Rhett are back to arguing over little things in the sort of escalating way that feeds into Link’s combative tendencies. There's an ebb and flow, a pattern to the way they argue that Link finds all too familiar. Rhett's stubborn, even when Link's right; Link, in turn, is hesitant to back down and give Rhett the idea that he can nag until he gets his way. Today -- like so many other days -- the disagreement escalates to voices raised in frustration and snippy comments, and even the eventual compromise leaves Link feeling unsettled.

“Sorry,” Link mutters at last. “I guess the rhyming scheme for that one line wasn’t really worth a big argument.”

Rhett looks surprised. “I figured you were working some things out. I don’t mind.”

Link frowns and shakes his head. “No, just my usual thing where I decide getting my way is worth a fight. It doesn’t always make sense.” He pauses. “I know it isn’t Tuesday, but could I have a hug?”

“Of course.” Rhett doesn’t even hesitate, just folds Link into his arms and pulls him close. His face drops into Link’s hair, and one of his hands idly strokes at the tension between his shoulder blades. “You good?”

“I’m good.” He clings for another moment before unwinding himself and stepping slightly back. “How about we make it a thing that anytime we fight or argue, we hug afterward?”

Rhett laughs. “Doesn’t that give us more incentive to fight over stupid stuff?”

“Like we need a reason for that.”

Rhett regards him affectionately. “Okay then, let’s do it. No fights without makeup hugs after. Now that I think about it, that’s a thing we probably could have been doing all along.”

Link can’t help but match his smile. “Guess you'll have to make it up to me. Pretty sure you owe me, since most of our fights are your fault.”

And with that, they’re off on another argument, although with laughter and teasing this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday begins at dawn with someone at his front door. Link tries ignoring the noise, covering his head with his pillow, but the doorbell rings again and again, relentless. “Fine, fine,” he snaps, pulling on a random t-shirt before going downstairs to find out what the big emergency is. He flings open the door, ready for a fight, and finds Rhett holding coffee in one hand and a grease-stained bag in the other. His smile is huge and ridiculous. 

“Morning, Link!” he greets, stepping inside as if it’s his own house. “Brought you breakfast. Well, coffee and chocolate muffins. I figured you could use a break from that green sludge.”

Link frowns as he follows him into the kitchen. “You shouldn’t have,” he says. “What time is it, anyway?” 

“Oh, early.” Rhett takes a seat at the counter and helps himself to one of the muffins. “But I’ve already been to the gym so I figured you’d probably be awake.” He narrows his eyes as he takes in Link’s appearance. “You just rolled outta bed, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Link reaches for the coffee and takes a sip. It’s fresh and delicious, so at least there’s that. “Look, I need to shower before I can do anything else, including stuff my face with cupcakes—”

“They’re muffins. Totally different thing.”

“Fine _unfrosted_ cupcakes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He drinks a bit more coffee, eying Rhett over the brim of his cup. “Don’t eat them all while I’m in there, either.”

Rhett squawks indignantly that he would never as Link walks away. Getting a rise out of him makes Link feel a bit better. A hot shower is even more helpful, and by the time he emerges he’s feeling close to human again. He towels off quickly before heading to his closet — only to nearly plow straight into Rhett’s chest.

“What,” he sputters, looking up in shock. “What are you doing in my bedroom? I just got out of the shower! I’m not even dressed!” He attempts to cover his junk with his hands, but there’s zero doubt in his mind that the position makes him appear ridiculous. 

“Relax, I’m not here for a peep show. I just picked out your clothes for you. They’re on the bed.”

“Rhett, I can dress myself!”

“I didn’t say anything about dressing you. Although it could be kinda fun—”

“Out!” Link points towards the door, wearing his most stern expression, but Rhett doesn’t seem the slightest bit concerned. He departs in the requested direction, but only after giving Link a salacious up-and-down.

Fuming, Link grabs the clothes from the bed and puts them on, grumbling under his breath the whole time. But irritated as he is, he has to appreciate Rhett’s choices. The jeans are his tightest pair, the t-shirt is nicely fitted, and the jacket pulls the whole ensemble together.

“The nerve,” Link mutters while giving himself an admiring once-over in the mirror.

When he reenters the kitchen, he finds the rest of his coffee has been poured into a thermal mug and his muffins arranged on a plate. “This is the least you could do,” he calls to wherever Rhett is hiding, taking a seat and biting into a moist, delicious pastry. It contains chocolate chips, but they’re melted and gooey, and after a few bites his residual irritation dissipates.

“Pretty good, huh?” Rhett returns just as he finishes, holding Link’s work bag and a pair of dark sneakers. “I packed up your things while you were eating; I hope you don’t mind.” Without waiting for a reply, he wraps both arms around Link’s chest and hugs him from behind. 

“Not unless you forgot something important.” He leans his head against Rhett’s chest, smiling. “And oh hey, it’s Tuesday.”

“Sure is.” Rhett leans around to plant a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping away, looking very pleased with himself. “I promise to behave myself in front of the others, though.”

Rhett stays true to his word, confining his affection mostly to their office but being especially touchy as they film an episode about ideal positions for relaxation. At one point he insists Link demonstrate a suggested stance while sitting in his lap, but the whole thing is so silly that the crew is in stitches while Rhett beams with pleasure. Later, during their staff meeting, he slips a hand beneath the table to squeeze Link’s knee while giving a sympathetic smile when Link yawns for the third time. Sure, it’s their business and their joint creation, but that fact doesn’t make dull meetings any more enjoyable.

It’s a relief when their obligations are finally complete and they can retreat to their office for a few hours. They spend the time well, brainstorming ideas and trading drafts and improving on pitches from their writing staff. Rhett intersperses their work time with back-rubs and lingering touches. He even holds Link’s hand while they sit on the couch until Link gets shy and withdraws.

He’s ready to leave by five, but Rhett’s presence is needed in the art department for some last-minute adjustments. Link takes a stroll around the studio, checking in with various crew members. He happens across Stevie at the end of his route, and she looks at him with an odd smile.

“What?” he can’t help but ask, knowing he should probably keep walking.

Her grin widens. “Any chance you could be pregnant?”

He boggles at her for a few seconds before laughing. “Not unless I’m a miracle of faith or science, and that doesn’t seem very likely.”

“Well.” She scans his face again, and what she finds seems to confirm something. “I only ask because you’re totally glowing. If it’s not pregnancy, it must be love… oh!” She moves a little closer and lowers her voice. “It’s that new guy you’re seeing, isn’t it?”

“Stevie…”

“Brad, right? No. Ryan?” Whatever she sees in his expression must convince her to stop, and holds up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll drop it. But I’m happy for you, and I’m looking forward to meeting him. I mean, when you’re ready. No pressure.”

He gives her another pointed look before entering his office, but doubts it will have any lasting effect. Ever since they bonded over their respective sexualities, Stevie has made it her mission to see him dating a good guy. She continually offers to set him up with her gay friends, but the last thing he wants is potential crossover between his professional life and his sex life.

He’s just settled onto the couch to do a little reading when Rhett returns, all smiles. “Man, you’re gonna love the improvements Pasley made to that mousetrap game. You might even win, it’s so easy to play now.”

Link rewards him with an eye-roll as he scoots over to make space. “You’re gonna have to wait a few minutes before we leave. I wanna finish my chapter.”

“Fine by me.” Rhett plops down and shifts Link’s feet into his lap. He then slides off his shoes and begins a gentle but thorough massage. 

“That’s… not helping me read.” Link leans his head back and closes his eyes.

“Bring the book with you. You can finish at home.” Rhett kneads the balls of Link’s soles with the palms of his hands before working outward with his fingers. It’s heavenly, and Link can’t allow it to continue.

“Good idea.” Link extracts his feet one at a time and wiggles back into his sneakers. “And good thing you’re driving. I’m tired, probably because someone woke me at the crack of dawn like a gosh-darn maniac.”

“A gosh-darn maniac armed with chocolate muffins. As far as maniacs go, you got lucky.”

Once Rhett stands, Link can’t resist wrapping his arms around his waist. Just once more before the day is over. “I remind myself of that often. Now take me home before you have to carry me out.”

Rhett delivers a dramatic gasp. “In front witnesses? Link. I’m shocked.”

That earns him a sharp nudge in the ribs from Link’s elbow, but a moment later the two are in each other’s arms again, exchanging one last lingering hug before separating for the drive home.

—

The days that follow are more typical, and again Link experiences the same irrational feelings of letdown as before. In some ways, it’s harder to be showered with so much affection and attention for a brief time,only to revert to their usual patterns. And while he has no doubt Rhett would turn the affection faucets back on if he requested it, Link can’t quite bring himself to put his various longings into words.

But soon Brian returns from his business trip and begins texting him sweet compliments and silly innuendos. Thursday is a slow day, with lag between shoots and meetings, so he takes some alone time in their office to indulge in a little flirting. It’s an instant mood-boost, and soon he’s grinning and laughing as he and Brian exchange double-entendres.

At some point Rhett returns and drops heavily onto the couch beside him, saying nothing while he pages through a stack of documents. Link continues responding as his phone buzzes sporadically, but it’s impossible to ignore Rhett’s growing irritation.

“Some sort of emergency?”

Link blinks at him. “Nope,” he says as his phone signals another message. “All good.”

“Oh.” Rhett is quiet for a bit, but his displeasure is so clear that Link looks at him again, annoyed. 

“What?”

“I take it that’s Mr. Casual.”

“Brian. Yeah.”

“Oh, yeah. Briiiaan.” If that’s supposed to be an imitation of a cooing love-struck Link, it falls short of the mark, and Link doesn’t even bother reacting. When he starts typing again, Rhett changes course. “You think you could ask him not to text while we’re at work?”

Link finishes his message before giving the question a moment of consideration. “No,” he says at last. “If I’m busy, I don’t respond, and he’s fine with that. He knows my availability is up and down.”

Rhett opens his mouth as ready to make a terrible joke but apparently changes his mind. “So this thing has progressed to the ‘text each other throughout the day’ stage?”

Link sighs, pocketing his phone. “I guess? Do you require updates?”

Rhett glowers. “Four dates, and now you’re spending time at work texting with him. What do you see in this guy? That’s what I wanna know.”

Link fixes him with a look. “Amazing blow jobs. Seriously, he’s got incredible technique.” When Rhett’s eyes go wide, he sighs in frustration. “What do you want, Rhett? I get that you’re jealous, but I don’t think you have a say in my sex life.”

To his credit, Rhett instantly shifts from irritation to embarrassment. “No,” he says, deflating. “Of course not. I don’t want that. Your happiness is important to me.”

Link offers him a gentle smile. “I know it is. And you just want me to love you the most, right? Well, good news.” He leans over and presses a playful yet lingering kiss on Rhett’s cheek. “I do.”

Rhett blushes and squirms. “Glad to hear it,” he says, sounding every bit as uncomfortable as the old Rhett would have. “But that could change.”

“It could, but it won’t.”

Rhett peers into his face. “You’re telling me that even if you married this guy, you’d still love me the most?”

“Honestly, Rhett. Four dates. A few texts. Wedding bells are definitely not immenent.”

Rhett doesn’t appear even slightly reassured. “But they’re not off the table, either.”

Link sighs. “Listen. I’m already married -- married to my work. Isn’t that obvious?”

Rhett brightens a bit. “And I’m your work.”

“At the moment, you most definitely are.”

Rhett laughs and retaliates with a few rib tickles, which send Link into spasms of squirming and laughter. Once he’s caught his breath, Rhett pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry I’m so difficult. I don’t mean to be. It’s just that this sometimes short-circuits my brain.”

Link concentrates on keeping his breathing steady, even as his heart pounds. “I understand. But you don’t need to worry. Best friends forever, right?”

Rhett rests his head on top of Link’s and releases a long, slow sigh. “Right.”

—

Sunday morning they get up early and head out for a bike ride. It’s been too long since they’ve done any cycling together, and Link is a bit groggy because the excitement made it difficult to sleep. As much fun as he has working with Rhett, it’s even better when they’re doing things together. The crisp clean air, the beautiful Californian scenery, and blood-warming exercise are a heady combination. He’s also distracted by watching the muscles of Rhett’s back, an impressive sight in skin-tight exercise wear. 

One minutes he’s cycling effortlessly, brimming with positive thoughts and feelings, and the next the front wheel of his bike collides with something in his path. He loses control of the steering, weaves dangerously back and forth, and almost rights himself before entering a skid he can’t correct. He goes down hard, ripping his shirt and skinning his elbow as he slides against a tree. For a moment all he can do is sit and stare at the bike wheel spinning just above his face. By the time he realizes what’s happened, Rhett is too far up the road to hear his shouts.

At first he doesn’t even attempt to move, worried he’s broken something and any movement will make it worse. Everything hurts, some pains sharp and some dull and throbbing. He’s afraid to inspect his elbow but there’s an unmistakable feeling of warm blood trickling downward. Just knowing it’s there is enough to send dark ripples through his vision, but he fights off unconsciousness long enough to wiggle off the bike path, dragging his bicycle behind him.

Once he’s out of harm’s way, he forces himself to sit up. All of his limbs seem functional, although he’s trembling badly from adrenaline and nerves. He stares wistfully up the road, hoping that Rhett will reappear and come racing back to help. He sits and watches and waits, but eventually gives up and drags himself to the small bag attached to his upturned bike. With a great deal of effort, he digs out his phone. His hands shake so badly he drops it twice before asserting control.

He tries Rhett first, but there’s no answer. He has a strong mental image of Rhett barreling down the bike path, blissfully unaware that he now travels alone. He considers a few people from work — Stevie, Chase — but can’t bring himself to contact either. The idea of them seeing him like this and explaining that he fell off his bike while staring at Rhett’s ass is just too embarrassing to consider.

So he moves on to the next logical choice, which might not be a great idea but he’s bleeding and cold and in pain. It takes him three attempts before he’s able to correctly select Brian’s name. 

“Link?” Brian sounds surprised; they almost always text. “What’s going on?”

He takes a slow, unsteady breath before responding. “I crashed while riding my bike—”

“What?! Are you in at the hospital?”

“No, I’m still on the side of the road. With my bike.” He reaches over and spins the front wheel, his laughter sounding dangerously close to a sob. “I keep thinking Rhett will notice that I’m not with him anymore and come back, but so far he hasn’t and I’m bleeding so I was wondering if you could—”

“Oh, god. Of course I will. Tell me how to find you and I’ll be right there. I’m heading to my truck right now.” 

Link provides directions as best he can, curling inward and making himself smaller as he talks. Just the sound of Brian’s voice and knowing that help is coming is enough to fend off some of his shock, but he’s still in pain and so very cold. He kicks himself for not bringing a jacket.

“Hurry,” he says. “And, um. Thanks for doing this.”

After disconnecting the call, he rests his forehead on his knees and wraps his arms around his shins. There’s still no screaming objections from any part of his body, so he figures he’s not seriously injured. Mostly he’s just cold and very, very tired.

He must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing he knows Rhett is leaping off his bike before he’s even fully stopped and rushing over to him. “Link? Link?”

Link blinks at him with eyes that feel far too heavy. “Look who finally noticed I vanished,” he says thickly.

“Link, I’m sorry, I was in the zone and couldn’t hear anything and wasn’t looking behind me and when I noticed you weren’t there, I almost had a heart attack.” He drops to the ground and places a hand on Link’s back. “Are you okay? Let me look at you. Is anything broken?”

Link gives a slow, miserable shake of his head. “Just bumps and bruises, I think. And some scrapes. I think I’m bleeding in a few places, but didn’t want to look. Mostly I’m just cold.”

Rhett spends a few minutes checking him over, his face pained, before drawing Link into his arms. Link leans into him, savoring his overpowering warmth, the clean scent of his sweat, and the slight tremble in his arms that seems to have transmitted between them. 

“It’s okay,” Rhett whispers into his ear. “I’m here now. I’ll take care of everything.”

Link swallows hard and shakes his head. “You don’t have to. I wasn’t sure how long it would be before you came back, so I called Brian. He’s on his way.”

Rhett freezes, but keeps his arms locked around him. “I see,” he says at last. “Well, I don’t blame you. I wasn’t here. I didn’t even know you were in trouble.”

“I was behind you. You don’t have eyes in the back of your head.”

Rhett tightens his hold and sighs. “From now on, you ride in front.” They stay like that, Link relaxing as he warms up, Rhett occasionally murmuring reassurances and apologies.

They’re still sitting on the ground with Rhett’s arms around him when Brian’s truck rolls up and pulls off to the side of the road. There’s a pause before he opens his door, and he takes his time climbing out of the truck’s cab. 

Meanwhile Link wiggles free of Rhett’s grasp as Brian walks over to them. “There you are,” Brian says, kneeling down to cup Link’s face in one hand. “Do you think you can stand? Do you want to try?”

“I’ll carry him if he can’t,” Rhett says, his voice a little too loud. He rises behind Link, looming over them, his shadow casting about twelve feet ahead.

“I think I can,” Link assures both of them, but allows Brian to help him get painfully to his feet. Brian cringes as he takes in his appearance, and Link is instantly self-conscious. “Do I look that bad?”

“No,” Brian says quickly. “I just hate seeing you like this. I feel like I should have been here.” His eyes skip away from Link’s face and travel upward to study Rhett. “Hello,” he adds, his voice cooling just a touch. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’m Brian Anderson, Link’s friend.”

“I know who you are.” Rhett gives him a quick nod while placing a protective hand on Link’s back. “How about we get him settled into your truck, then put his bike in the back?”

Brian’s eyes follow the course of Rhett’s hand, but he gives no reaction. “Sounds good,” he says, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around Link’s shoulders. He keeps his arm there, half supporting and half guiding Link as he limps the short distance. 

“Thanks,” Link says around teeth that are chattering again. 

Brian is very careful, first adjusting the position of the passenger seat and then helping Link get situated. He circles around to the driver’s side, starts the ignition, and cranks up the heat. 

Meanwhile there’s a loud clunk as Rhett deposits his bike into the truck bed. Link jumps, but Brian calmly watches through the rearview mirror as Rhett walks back to the passenger door. “Okay,” Rhett says, dusting off his hands. “Seems like your buddy Brian can take it from here. Drop me a line later to let me know how you’re doing and…” He frowns as the sentence peters out. 

He looks so miserable that Link lowers his window all the way down so he can give Rhett’s shoulder an awkward squeeze. “It wasn’t your fault,” he says quietly. “And I’ll be fine. I’m already feeling about eighty percent better. See?” He twists a ghoulish smile into place, but all he gets from Rhett is a weak grin.

Rhett turns his attention to Brian. “I hope we didn’t ruin your plans for the day. Sure appreciate you rushing out here to help.”

“Not at all,” Brian replies with a genial smile. “Can I give you a lift to your car? You can put your bike in the back with Link’s.”

“No, but thanks.” He taps the passenger side door twice before stepping back. 

Link watches him in concern, but rolls up the window when Brian clears his throat. 

“You ready?”

“Yes.” Link sounds a lot more certain that he feels as he wrenches his eyes away from Rhett. “Take me home, I need a shower.”

“You sure you don’t want me to take you to the clinic so a nurse can check you over?” 

Link shakes his head. “No, let’s keep my shame between the three of us.” He forces a smile and reaches for his seatbelt, which he manages to buckle with only a moderate amount of discomfort. 

Brian is a safe, confident driver, and Link feels comfortable enough to close his eyes while Brian navigates the way back to his house. “So,” he says eventually. “That was Rhett.”

“It was.”

“He’s very tall, isn’t he?”

“He is. I look short next to him, especially on camera.” He groans as he touches his nose, lips, and chin. “Please tell me my face isn’t bruised or cut or anything.”

Brian reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Relax, you’re still as handsome as ever.”

Brian helps him into the bathroom and assists in removing his clothes. He gives a low whistle as he takes in the extent of Link’s bruises, which he assures Link are going to be impressive by morning. Between the two of them, they manage to get Link showered, disinfected, bandaged, medicated, and dressed in his softest clothing. Brian doesn’t stop working or fussing over Link until he’s settled on the couch, a blanket over his legs and a glass of water within reach. 

“Do you want me to stay? I can if you like. I could make you some food, or order something…”

Link shakes his head. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. I’m tired and sore and probably won’t be good company.” He pauses to offer Brian another smile. “I’ll make it up to you on our next date, though. I owe you big. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I’m pretty sure your friend would have figured something out.” Brian leans in for a quick, chaste kiss. He adjusts the blanket one more time, making sure Link’s feet are covered before stepping away. “Text me if you need anything. The Tylenol and Advil are on the table to your right, and your phone is charging. I’ll drop your bike around the back.”

“You’re awfully good to me for a Grindr hookup. Did I sign up for the VIP package or something?”

Brian laughs. “If I were a comedian, I’d make a joke about the unexpected benefits of ordering a cock online.”

“I was more interested in your ass, to be honest.”

Brian laughs again. “See? I could have said something like that.” He gives Link one more lingering touch before letting himself out.

Link curls up beneath his blanket, warm and comfortable. Soon he’s drifting off towards sleep, half dreaming of Rhett’s arms wrapped around him and haunted by the regretful look on his best friend’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Link naps for hours, wakes to swallow more pain medication with long-cooled tea, and slides into a state of comfortable grogginess. He doesn’t come fully alert until late afternoon when he receives two texts on his phone: the first from Brian, a second from Rhett arriving nearly on top of it. Brian is still worried that he should have taken Link to the clinic, and Rhett requests an update on his condition.

Link frowns at his phone before tackling the messages in the order of arrival. He assures Brian he’s doing well and there’s no need for a hospital visit, then sends Rhett a string of silly emojis followed by, “I’m okay. Just woke from a nap, a bit sore but no permanent damage except maybe to my ego. When’s the last time I fell off my bike?”

Brian responds with a message directing him to take it easy and call if he needs anything. There’s a delay from Rhett, so long that he’s starting to feel a bit concerned when his phone chimes again. “When you were nine. We were racing, and I had a better bike, so I was gonna win no matter what. But you kept fighting for it, and you’d just pulled ahead when you lost control and crashed into the sidewalk. You were all skinned up, and your mom yelled at me when she saw the damage.”

Link closes his eyes as the memory surfaces. He’d forgotten the incident completely, but now it all comes rushing back in Technicolor clarity: his determination to impress Rhett, the limitations of his bike, the way the chain froze and his pedals seized up and sent him spilling over the handlebars. The sensation of being momentarily airborne before crashing down into a world of pain. “I remember,” he texts slowly. “How could I forget something so embarrassing? I cried in front of you, and passed out when I saw the blood, and you practically had to carry me home.”

There’s another long pause before Rhett responds. “I felt real guilty. Like it was my fault, even before your mom started yelling. I promised myself nothing bad would ever happen to you again, but look how that turned out.”

Link laughs as he taps out his reply. “Hey, we’ve both made it into our 30s alive and with all four limbs attached. I think we’re doing pretty good.”

The delay is shorter this time. “Yeah. Well, I’ll let you get back to Brian. Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks. But he went home hours ago. Just been resting and licking my wounds.”

This time, Rhett’s response is almost instant. “You’re alone? I can come over if you don’t wanna be alone.”

Link takes a moment to consider. He’s tempted — Rhett on the couch with him, fussing over him and gazing at him with that concerned expression is more than a little appealing, but he suspects he’s collected more than his fair share of attention for now and he’s not sure he can handle any more of Rhett’s guilt. “Thanks, but I’m just gonna rest and get to bed early so I’m good for tomorrow. I’ll let you drive me to work, though.”

A few beats pass before Rhett replies. “I’ll be there at eight. Text me if you need anything between now and then and I’ll be right there if you do.”

Link curls up in his blanket again, feeling warm and content in spite of his many aches and pains.

— 

Rhett arrives shortly after eight the following morning, but Link is nowhere near ready. He’s still in his pajamas when he opens the door, but to his credit, Rhett doesn’t look surprised. “Morning, bo,” he greets, and hesitates before stepping closer. “Am I gonna hurt you if I give you a hug?”

“Maybe,” Link grumbles, but opens his arms anyhow. “Just be gentle, and I’ll try not to scream.”

Rhett gives an uneasy little laugh as he folds Link into the softest, most careful hug they’ve ever shared before stepping back to look him up and down several times. “Where does it hurt the most?”

“My side,” Link says, lifting his pajama top. 

Rhett hisses as he takes in the array of bruises, which darkened and bloomed impressively overnight. “Gosh,” he manages, horrified. “Maybe you should stay home today.”

Link shakes his head. “We have that production meeting, and the clock’s ticking on that other project. But you can help me get dressed, since you’re so good at choosing my outfits.”

Rhett looks doubtful but doesn’t argue. “Well, since we aren’t filming, let’s get you into something loose and comfortable. Come on.” He places a hand on Link’s back and guides him to the master bedroom, where he settles Link onto the unmade bed before heading to the closet. “Most of your clothes are pretty form-fitting,” he calls, “…not that I’m complaining.”

Link smiles ruefully as he waits. A few minutes later Rhett emerges with a pair of black sweatpants that closely resemble slacks and a purple button-down that looks considerably less cozy. He must look as skeptical as he feels, because Rhett immediately shakes his head. 

“This is for me,” he explains. “You’re wearing mine.” He tugs his shirt off, revealing his flat belly, lightly-muscled chest, and well-defined arms. Link swallows, looking away, and nearly gets smacked in the face with Rhett’s long-sleeved t-shirt for his trouble.

“Hey!” He shoots Rhett a look, but Rhett just laughs. 

“It’ll be large and loose enough on you to keep you comfortable,” Rhett explains, pulling on Link’s shirt and fumbling his way through the buttons. “Plus I pre-warmed it for you.”

Link exchanges his pajama top for Rhett’s shirt and finds it not only warm, but smelling wonderfully of clean, post-shower Rhett. “This is perfect,” he says, giving the sleeves a few quick rolls. Rhett assists with swapping his pajama bottoms for the sweats, navigating his legs into the correct holes and getting the elastic situated around his waist. Link can’t resist playing it up a little, holding onto Rhett’s shoulders with both hands and groaning theatrically. 

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to be concerned or turned on,” Rhett says, helping him to his feet. “So I’ll split down the middle and say, not this morning, darlin’. You have a headache.”

“I wouldn’t if someone had brought me coffee.”

“It’s waiting in my car. Should still be hot, if that thermal mug is worth what I paid for it. What else do you need?”

After Rhett assists him with his socks and shoes and helps him into a light jacket, they drive to the studio and arrive just in time for their first meeting. 

At Link’s request, Rhett pulls Stevie aside to give her a quick summary of their weekend misadventure. It’s clear she’s been instructed not to embarrass Link with too much attention, but he keeps catching concerned looks every time he flinches. Rhett stays close throughout the day, making sure he takes pain meds every few hours and bringing him glasses of water. When they finish their second meeting, Link retreats to the office to rest on the couch while Rhett deals with the rest of their day on his own.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he wakes to find Rhett seated on the floor beside him, watching him with worried eyes. “It’s okay,” Link grumbles, closing his eyes again. “I’m just sore is all, and sleepy because my body is in repair mode or something.”

“Not a bad call,” Rhett says quietly, smoothing his fingers through Link’s hair to brush it out of his face. “I think the nap helped. You’ve got more color in your cheeks and the crankier you get, the more certain I am that you’re fine.”

“Oh, I’m fine alright.” He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Rhett’s fingers sliding through his hair and lightly massaging his scalp. “I have that on good authority from multiple sources. Did I miss anything important?”

“Just me.” Rhett continues stroking his hair and shifts minutely closer. “Although I suppose you aren’t missing me when you’re asleep.”

“Sometimes I do.” As soon as he says the words Link wishes he could take them back, because they’re both too sappy and too true. “Like when I have crazy dreams that things are attacking me from above,” he adds in a rush. “My dream-self is thinking, I sure wish I had someone tall to protect me from this. Might’ve been a good idea to bring Rhett along.”

Rhett is quiet for a while, but continues to pet his hair. “Link,” he says at last. “I just. Still feel so terrible about what happened. I can’t believe I left you there when you needed me.” His swallow is so hard it sounds painful. “After that night, at that party, I swore I’d never let you down like that again. I should have been there for you.” 

Link forces his eyes open. He’s distraught to find tears trickling down Rhett’s face, unchecked and unacknowledged. 

“Oh, gosh, Rhett,” he sighs, wrapping both arms around his friend. “Hush. This wasn’t like that. It was nothing like that. It was an accident and not your fault at all. Got it?” His tone is getting away from him, rising as his voice shakes. He draws Rhett’s face into the crook of his neck, and warm tears trickle down his chest. “Besides,” he adds, as softly as he can manage. “That night was a long time ago. I forgave you and we moved on, remember?”

He holds Rhett tightly as muffled sobs turn to sniffles and finally to deep, slow breathing. Link makes space on the couch and silently invites him up, scooting back until there’s just enough room for them both to stretch out so long as he keeps his arms around Rhett and Rhett doesn’t move an inch. It isn’t entirely comfortable, but they both need the comfort, so they make due as the sun sets and the office grows dark. 

—

Brian texts him that evening, and Link feels a stab of guilt as his name pops up on his screen. He responds quickly, but briefly: yes, he’s feeling much better; no, he’s not up for company yet; no, there’s nothing he needs. They set a tentative date for Saturday night, though Link warns him that he’ll likely still have limited mobility and energy.

“That’s okay,” Brian replies. “We can just watch movies, or play cards, or talk. I like just being with you, no specific energy or mobility required.”

Link smiles sadly at the text, feeling even worse.

—

For the rest of the work week, he and Rhett are careful with each other. There’s no extravagant displays of affection, very little teasing, and absolutely no bickering. In any discussion that seems headed towards disagreement, Rhett backs down immediately. He also continues to treat Link like he’s made of spun glass, touching his back with the lightest contact or brushing his arm with just his fingertips. 

He’s also taken to watching Link closely, even when others are nearby. Almost every time Link notices he’s being watched, he looks up to find Rhett staring at him. He doesn’t seem embarrassed about being caught, either, merely nodding with a little smile that Link can’t quite decipher.

The behavior is curious enough that both Stevie and Chase make comments to him, clearly hoping he’ll spill the beans. Link merely shrugs and explains that Rhett has been worried about him since his tumble. The story has been shared with the entire crew, transformed into a goofy tale juxtaposing Link’s clumsiness against Rhett’s self-absorption. Link is pretty sure that Stevie, at least, picked up on several pained micro-expressions from Rhett during their joint storytelling session, but she doesn’t push.

Link is grateful when the weekend finally arrives. He spends Friday night and Saturday morning catching up on all the cleaning he’s let slide, doing a thorough job on the kitchen, washing his sheets, cleaning the floors, and dusting every surface. He’s just sat down to figure out what food to serve when his phone lights up with a text from Brian.

“Link, I’m so sorry, but there’s an emergency with our cross-site team and I have to fly to Seattle to deal with it. I really hate to cancel, but I don’t have any options.”

As he reads the news, Link is surprised to find himself more relieved than disappointed. That triggers a rush of guilt, because Brian is a great guy who anyone in their right mind would consider a catch. “No worries,” he replies. “I get how these things go. We’ll plan for next weekend, okay?”

Brian quickly agrees, and after their exchanges are finished Link lays down on the couch, sighing with pleasure as his spine stretches and his muscles relax. At least the house is clean, he tells himself. Maybe an entire day to himself will be good for his mental and physical health.

Instead, after a brief rest, he reaches for his phone again. “Rhett,” he texts, “my plans for tonight were canceled. You busy?”

—

Rhett is not busy, or so he claims. His plan to watch old horror movies and stuff his face with pizza is easily transported to Link's house, swapping out the horror movies for something less likely to leave Link a terrified, sleepless mess. He arrives with a selection of craft beers, and they place an order for pizza soon after. As usual, Rhett orders the newest thing on the menu - a hodgepodge of different meats and vegetables that makes Link shake his head and roll his eyes - while Link orders plain sausage. They indulge themselves in more pizza than usual while sharing a few beers and a lot of laughs, and Link can't help but think how relieved he feels that things seem to have returned to normal between them now that he’s almost fully recovered.

Later, after more beer and a comedy that Link half-follows, they’re lounging on the couch and idly chatting about possible future projects. A few are real possibilities, others silly jokes to make each other laugh. He’s about to make another ridiculous pitch when his phone pings with a text from Brian. Link automatically scoops it up and sees that the emergency has been resolved. Brian is currently in his hotel room. 

In his bed, to be exact. 

Oh. Link blushes as he reads the messages, heart pounding and blood heating in spite of his best efforts.

Rhett’s smile, which has been warm and soft around the edges all evening, fades as he watches Link’s expression. “Brian, huh?”

Blushing harder, Link silences his phone and places it face-down on the end table. “Brian,” he confirms. “I’ll talk to him later. We can watch the next movie if you’re ready.”

But Rhett’s mood has shifted. “I just don’t get it,” he says. “What’s so great about him? I figured you’d be on to the next guy by now. But week after week, it’s still Brian.”

Link’s mood follows suit, and he’s frowning by the time Rhett finishes speaking. “We’ve already talked about this,” he says, his words coming out clipped. “I’m not gonna end my sex life. And every time I start over with a new partner, there’s more risk of me being outted. I’ve got our careers to consider, and I’m still not seeing any up-side to me coming out. Do you?”

Rhett hesitates for a moment, then slowly shakes his head. “But when you decide you wanna do that, I’ve got your back. I hope you know that.”

Link brushes his hand against Rhett’s. “I do. It’s just that now doesn’t feel like the right time. I definitely don’t want to risk my private life being exposed to strangers, so it’s best for me to have as few partners as possible.” He lowers his voice further as he watches Rhett’s face. Rhett is obviously schooling his expression, giving away very little, but Link has known him long enough to realize that the more effort he puts into hiding his feelings, the stronger they are. “When I click with someone, I wanna keep things going as long as possible. That doesn’t mean it’s any sort of serious partnership, but I’m not gonna just use him for sex, either. That’s not me.”

Rhett gives a tight nod.

“Besides.” Link softens his tone and smiles a bit. “He’s kind, he’s caring, and he gets me off.”

“Oh yeah?” Without warning, both of Rhett’s arms close in around him. His hands stray over Link’s body, half-exploring, half-claiming, and entirely possessive. Link is too surprised to react, freezing into place as Rhett’s left hand slides up his shirt and his right reaches to fondle his ass. When Rhett speaks again, it’s a low growl delivered directly into his ear. “How hard could that be?”

Link squirms against him, instantly and fully turned on. His hands travel up Rhett’s chest, seeking as much contact with his amazing skin as he can manage before the other part of his brain activates.

He pushes away, panting with the effort.

“Not hard at all,” he replies once his tongue can form words again. “Considering how I’m wired and how I feel about you. But this is a terrible idea.” He takes another moment to center himself, making certain he’s in control of his body’s raging objections before continuing. “You’re not gay, Rhett.”

“But I’m—”

“No.” Link is resolute. “I’ve known you your entire life. You’re straight. Things are just mixed up right now because we’ve dropped so many boundaries. You doing anything sexual with me would be a disaster.” Rhett flinches, and Link takes his hand but continues with what needs to be said. “Look, we’ve come back from one big ugly thing involving my sexuality. Do you really want to risk another?”

Rhett sits in silence for a long time, his hand sweating in Link’s grasp. “I’m sorry,” he says eventually, his voice small. “Can we just rest together for a bit?”

It goes against his instincts, but there’s only so much resistance Link can manufacture in one night. He nods, and they carefully arrange themselves together on the couch — Rhett in the back, Link curled against his chest so Rhett can pet his hair. 

“Listen,” Rhett says after a while, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I need you to know. This isn’t a game, or some stupid competition with your boyfriend. I really am attracted to you.”

Link sighs. “You’re not gay. You’re not even bi. You were all about girls as far back as I can remember, then all into women when you grew up. I’ve never seen you so much as glance at a guy. Not even once.”

“Except for you.”

Link shakes his head. “Look, plenty of guys are bi. I have no problem with dating bi guys. But I don’t believe anyone’s sexuality is ‘straight except for their best friend.’”

Rhett grumbles a bit. “Maybe mine is. A person’s preferences can be unique, right? Why should mine get dismissed just because it’s unusual?”

Link studies Rhett’s face, staring into those expressive eyes while he thinks. “I’m not dismissing. I’m just saying… you’d better be really, really sure. Because you’d be gambling with my most important relationship.”

Rhett is quiet for a while, holding him close and nodding against his hair. “I’d never hurt you,” he finally says. “I mean, not ever again. I mean, not intentionally.” He laughs a bit, sounding miserable. “Can we talk about this more later? Because Link — this is something I really, really want.”

Link wants to believe him so badly that it physically hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, he wakes to a text from Rhett:

“You gave me a lot to think about, like you always do. I’ve decided I’m gonna start seeing a therapist who specializes in… well, listen. She’s a sex therapist. Which might sound weird but she says this is the sort of thing she can help with. I’ll have some sessions with her, see what’s what, then we’ll talk about it some more. Sound good?”

Link considers the question for a long time before replying in the affirmative.

—

Things change again when Rhett starts attending sessions with his new therapist. Her first suggestion is that they reassert their previous boundaries, giving Rhett distraction-free time and space to focus on figuring things out. Link isn’t thrilled when Rhett tells him, but he agrees.

“You seem unhappy,” Rhett frets, frowning as he studies Link’s face.

“Not unhappy. Just sorta worried.” He takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “What happens if therapy confirms that you aren’t a hetero-Link-sexual and suddenly we’re just distant from each other? What if we never reconnect in the same way again, after weeks or months or however much time it takes?”

Rhett looks pained. “That won’t happen. No matter what I figure out, you’re still my top priority. That’s not gonna change. I just need some distance so I can take this seriously, because what you said was right. It’s too important. I gotta take it seriously.”

But as the weeks pass, Link feels like anything but Rhett’s top priority. Their non-work-related texting drops to a minimum. There’s no more hugs, and even casual touches are rare. Rhett seems to avoid incidental contact, too, which makes Link’s heart ache in spite of knowing it’s for a good reason. Soon they also default to taking separate cars most days, because Rhett often has therapy sessions in the morning.

Work suddenly has almost corporate levels of formality, with the two of them spending their off-camera hours in silence at separate computers. They’ve stopped relaxing on the couch together, and Link starts doing more work at home where he’s less distressed by being around Rhett but not really _with_ him.

The crew notices the shift in dynamics between their bosses, and everyone seems worried by Link’s mood. Occasionally someone — usually Stevie, sometimes Chase — will offer him words of support, but their sympathy only makes him feel worse. If it’s so obvious that he’s miserable, why doesn’t Rhett notice? 

For once, Link is relieved when the holidays arrive, the studio shuts down, and he and Rhett part ways for Christmas break. It’s usually a time of significant anxiety for him, as the nature of their business doesn’t support extended breaks and he’s never enjoyed being parted from Rhett. This year is different, because being near him hurts. So he takes his usual trip to visit family without complaint, and is just as depressed there as he is at home.

His family attempts to get him to talk, but he fends off their questions with vague answers and evasions. His sexuality isn’t a topic for discussion with them, and he has no interest in talking about the painful specifics.

When he returns to California, he’s made at least one important decision. It’s something that he’s put off for far too long. As soon as he recovers from the trip, he contacts Brian and sets a time to meet him in a coffee shop close to Brian’s apartment. 

It’s clear the moment Brian enters the building that he knows why Link has invited him here, and he makes it so easy that Link finds himself questioning both his decision-making ability and his sanity.

“It’s really okay,” Brian says, reaching over to pat Link’s hand as Link fights back tears. “It’s been clear to me for a while that there’s someone in your life you have unresolved feelings for. I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of that, and I hope it works out for you.” He forces a smile into place. “I know this doesn’t usually happen, but I’d like us to be friends once I’ve taken some time to get over this. You’re a great guy. I really wish I could have been the one for you.”

He knows he’s doing the right thing, and that he’s made the only fair decision, but as he settles into his single life of loneliness Link can’t help but kick himself. Now he’s fully alone, and confused, and there’s nothing left to take his mind off his misery. He can’t help but wonder if he's brought it all on himself.

—

After a few weeks back in the studio, he reaches his limit.

He waits until the end of the day and putters around their office while Rhett tinkers with something at his computer. What’s he doing? Link has no idea, because he seldom has a clue what Rhett is doing, thinking, or feeling anymore.

When Rhett finally finishes and steps back from his work station, Link is ready. “Hey. Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Rhett says, shoving books and papers into a tote bag. “What’s up?”

“For starters, I’d like you to look at me.”

That gets his attention. Rhett drops his bag onto his chair and turns to face him. “Like this?”

Link gives a nod. “Yes, like that.” It’s been so long since he had the full force of Rhett’s attention focused on him that he’s a little overwhelmed, and it takes a moment before he’s able to continue. “I appreciate what you’ve been doing, and I’ve been doing my best to give you that space you asked for, but I can’t take this anymore. I know that I matter to you, but it sure doesn’t feel that way. And that’s killing me.” He makes it to the final few words before his voice breaks.

Rhett’s expressive eyes fill with distress. He fumbles with his hands before resting one on Link’s shoulder, which he gives an awkward squeeze. “Listen. It’s just... I get what you were thinking from the start of this thing. That I’m not actually attracted to you, and that this is just another codependency issue with us. Or with me. So the idea was to put some space between us while I figured that out. And hey.” He pulls Link closer and lowers his voice. “I did. I’m sure of this. But I’m real sorry that this has hurt you.”

Link sniffles against his shoulder. Rhett supports him silently for a moment before walking them backwards until they’re seated on the couch. Link attempts to slide in beside him but Rhett is insistent, tugging him into his lap and holding him there securely. Link winds up straddling him, legs spread apart, knees on either side of Rhett’s thighs. Rhett draws him to his chest, murmuring soft words and petting his hair.

Rather than relaxing into the comfort, Link goes directly into system overload. The emotions he’s been battling, his relief at being in Rhett’s arms again, the lack of sleep and now Rhett’s body beneath him sends his previously slumbering libido soaring. He’s instantly half-hard, and in their current position there’s no way Rhett won’t notice. He attempts to slide back on Rhett’s thighs, moving his erection away from Rhett’s belly, but then Rhett’s hand is pressing against the small of his back, urging him closer.

Link winces and squirms against him, opening his mouth to maybe object, but Rhett kisses him, tongue slipping between his parted lips to explore. Closing his eyes, Link groans with pleasure and frustration, his eyes watering, his heart pounding. He resists the overwhelming impulse for a few seconds, then deepens their kisses while grinding against Rhett’s body. But his pants are too tight and Rhett’s belly too soft and he’s a mess of frustrated, overwhelmed nerves screaming for relief.

Rhett seems to understand at least one of his problems. He reaches between them and unfastens Link’s jeans, making space for his achingly hard cock, then begins palming him through his boxers. Their position is awkward and Rhett’s hand is at an odd angle, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the incredible feel of Rhett’s hand on his cock and his overwhelming need to come.

“Oh god, Rhett. I, you’d better stop, I, this is—”

Rhett stops, but only to slide his hand inside his boxers and grasp his shaft with strong, certain fingers. He gives a dozen firm strokes before Link arches his back, clinging to Rhett’s neck as his cock pulses again and again. Entirely unfamiliar sounds pour out of him, and he’s dimly aware that he’s being way too loud, but he has no more control over that than he does anything else at the moment.

When he finishes, he rests his head on Rhett’s chest, just long enough to steady his breathing. Then his own hand is between them, opening Rhett’s jeans and stroking him with practiced motions. To his enormous pleasure and relief, Rhett doesn’t last long either, exploding into Link’s hand while clinging to his shoulders.

Afterward, they spend a long time on the couch, ignoring the mess as they hold each other and exchange long, slow kisses. “So,” Rhett says, maybe an eternity later. “You still got doubts that I’m into you?”

Between the hard evidence provided earlier and the sticky fluids cooling between them, all Link can do is give a little laugh. “I’m getting there,” he says. “Maybe a few more sessions and I’ll be convinced.”

Rhett joins his laughter and kisses him again, deeply and thoroughly. 

—

Their shirts are a lost cause, unsuitable even for the short walk between their office and the parking lot. “Hopefully almost everyone went home already,” Rhett says while stripping off his shirt and then assisting with Link’s. “Otherwise, I’m gonna have to lie and tell them I was watching porn in here. That definitely was _not_ their boss wailing at the top of his lungs while he came.”

“Oh god.” Link blushes and covers his face. “I don’t think I was _that_ loud. Was I that loud?”

“Naw. I’m sure the soundproofing muffled most of it.”

“Liar.” Link tosses his shirt at Rhett’s head, but Rhett easily dances out of the way.

“Foul,” he declares. “And for that, you gotta sneak down the hall and get us new shirts from wardrobe.”

Link doesn’t really mind, now that he’s flooded with endorphins and feeling amazing about everything. After playfully flipping Rhett the bird, he zips his jeans and slips into the hallway. It’s dark and empty, indicating that they may have gotten lucky with their timing. He creeps into the dressing room, grabs a couple of shirts at random, then makes his way back.

“Has the dress code changed recently?” Chase addresses him from the doorway of his office, and Link whirls around in surprise. 

“Uh,” Link says while doing his best to look relaxed and natural. “Naw, I spilled some coffee. Sorry, figured everyone had gone home for the night.”

Chase eyes the bundle in his hand, which clearly consists of two shirts made of completely different material. “Spilled some on Rhett too, huh?”

“Well, he was on the couch with me.” He pauses, trying to read Chase’s expression, but all he’s getting is faint amusement. “And it was a lot of coffee.”

Chase’s faint smile edges upwards. “I bet. Want me to contact janitorial about getting that couch steam cleaned?”

Link feels heat rising in his cheeks. “No, I think I got it.”

“You sure? Upholstery is a bitch to clean, especially if there was any cream in that coffee.”

Link sighs and drops his gaze. “Fine. Call janitorial services. You know how, uh, Rhett gets about this stuff.”

Chase smirks, but his eyes are warm. “Sure do, boss.”

\--

They spend a blissful weekend at Link’s house, cooking, feeding each other, cuddling, and finally discussing Rhett’s experiences in therapy. 

“She shared a lot of your concerns at first, too,” Rhett confides once they’re comfortably settled in the living room. “She thought it was possible that I was confusing one set of feelings for another, and wanted me to spend a lot of time thinking about my past attractions and past relationships and how they relate back to you.” He pauses to take Link’s hand. “All I could really say is, I’ve never felt as much for anyone as I do for you. I enjoyed most of those relationships, and all the sex I had with those people, but what I feel for you is… uh. A lot more than that.”

Link basks in his words and blushes furiously. “What does she say about your, uh, unique sexual identity?”

Rhett shrugs. “She didn’t seem to think it was so unusual. She said it’s not common, exactly, but it happens. Sometimes a person is ninety-nine percent a certain way, but then that one person comes along and it’s all over.” He smiles ruefully, blushing at his throat and ears. “It took a lot of time before we really got into this stuff, though. She wanted to start with my upbringing, and my… you know. Homophobia.” He grimaces. “She didn’t think I’d be a safe person for you until I had more therapy about that.”

Link is surprised. “I don’t think you’ve been homophobic for a long time.”

Rhett gives another shrug. “Not so you’d notice, or even I’d notice, but a lot of those scripts were still running in the back of my head. Turns out she was right about that, too. I needed to do more work before I was ready for,” he pauses to squeeze Link’s hand, “this.”

Link nestles in closer, relishing the warmth of Rhett’s body pressed close to his. “So are you going to keep seeing her?”

“Definitely. I’ve got a stack of books to read, and she wants to stay updated on how stuff goes with you. But I don’t think it’s gonna be a problem.” He tips his head down to study Link’s face with an expression of overwhelming fondness. “The only real problem I’m having is…” He trails off into something muffled and unintelligible. 

“That you forgot how to make words?”

Rhett clears his throat. “It’s dumb.”

“Usually is with us. Since when has that been a problem?”

Rhett gives him a shy grin. “Okay, fine. My real problem is how hard it is not to tell you that I love you every five minutes.”

Link nudges him, laughing. “You think I’d mind?”

“You would by the end of the weekend.”

“Well, that’s similar to my problem. I want to drag you to bed every five minutes, but I figure we should probably talk before we do anything more than make a mess of our office couch.”

Rhett nuzzles his hair. “Okay. Where should we start? With the talking, I mean. Not the other thing.” He pauses a blushing beat before continuing. “Wait, I know. You told me once, before I started therapy, that it wouldn’t be difficult to get you off. Something about how you’re wired. And as it turned out…”

Link buries his flushed face against Rhett’s arm. “I can’t believe I told you that. Guess I really am a glutton for punishment.”

Rhett presses a kiss on top of his head. “Oh, we all know that. So, tell me.”

Link shrugs. “Just what I said, really. It’s not difficult to make me come. I’m not as bad as I used to be… my first real date was a disaster. I came literally the second his hand touched my dick.”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes. And it was in a movie theater, and I was fully clothed. Talk about an embarrassing mess. Although at least I was wearing dark jeans instead of the light grey ones I considered.”

Rhett’s laughter is warm and sympathetic. “Did you go out with him again?”

“Yeah. He actually found it pretty hot. It makes me a lot less work than most other guys, and it tends to settle down once the initial rush of newness is over.”

“Are you saying I’m eventually gonna have to work to please you?”

Link swats his arm. “I’m gonna make you work for it starting tonight.”

Rhett releases a theatrical groan, but it sounds hot enough to make Link squirm. Rhett immediately notices and gives Link a little smirk. “If I made you come in two minutes last time, I bet I can do the same in less than ten this time.”

“’This time’ hasn’t started yet,” Link reminds him, repositioning himself as he regains control over his traitorous body. “We’re still talking. And I did want to say something important.” He grows serious, and Rhett follows his lead. “I want you to know that there’s no rush. We can take things as slow as you wanna with the sex stuff. In fact, if you don’t wanna go any further for now, I’d be fine.”

Rhett considers his words. “You’d be satisfied with a few hand jobs?”

“I would. Because it’s you.”

Rhett gazes at him with warm eyes. “Well, I’ve got some good news: I definitely don’t wanna limit our sex life. I eventually want to try everything you’re into, and I want to make you feel good in every way I can.” He traces a finger down Link’s throat and sweeps it along his collarbone, smiling as Link shivers. “Besides. I’ve sort of made it my mission in life to become better at oral than what’s-his-name was.”

Link rolls his eyes. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you’re up against some stiff competition there.”

“I’m a quick study. And competitive.”

Link gives that a little playful consideration. “Well, maybe you’ll get there someday. But I have to warn you that Brian is extremely talented, and had years of experience, and was single-handedly devoted to his craft…”

Rhett abruptly stands. “Better get straight to work, then,” he says, taking Link’s hand.

—

Link can’t help but laugh as they enter his bedroom, which he worries might be a mood killer until he glances up at Rhett and remembers who he’s with. There’s never a time when Rhett isn’t happy to hear him laugh, and apparently this is no different. “Okay,” Link says, tugging off his shirt and fighting back another wave of nervous giggles. “I find this works best with my clothes off.”

Rhett gives him a skeptical look. ‘You sure? Because I barely got you out of your pants last time.”

“And that was the last time I ever make it so easy for you.” Link continues undressing himself until he’s completely naked, then executes a little turn as Rhett stares at him. “See something you like?”

“I see a lot I like,” Rhett says, his voice dropping low as his eyes move up and down and back up again. “And that’s the last time you undress yourself. From now on, I get to unwrap my own present.”

“Oh, is that how it is?” Link drops onto the bed and grins at him, propped up by his pillows with his arms behind his head. “So commanding.”

Rhett’s expression turns shy as he approaches the bed while shedding his shirt in the process. “You gonna give me a tutorial for my first attempt, or do I gotta figure it out on my own?”

Link regards him with a skeptical look. “Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten a blow-job before.”

“Sure.” Rhett flops down beside him and rests a hand on his belly. “But I’m not you. And like I said, I’m striving for mastery here.”

Link’s cock gives a twitch of approval the second Rhett’s hand connects with his bare skin. “That only comes with time and practice,” he says. “So your best move is to make yourself comfortable and get started. Just, you know. Mind the teeth. Oh and also.” Link spread his legs a touch wider. “Don’t try’n go all porn star on me, either. Just take in what you’re comfortable with. If you’re not having fun, I won’t be either.”

“Not too much at once. Got it.” Rhett settles himself between Link’s thighs and smiles up at him, batting his lashes. “Charles Lincoln Neal, do I have your consent to suck your cock to the best of my ability?”

Link laughs a bit breathlessly. “Yes. You have my consent.”

“In that case…” Rhett rubs his hands together to warm them before sliding one beneath Link’s balls, gently squeezing and testing their weight, his eyes on Link’s face.

Link hisses in a breath, dropping his head back and closing his eyes because the intense interest in Rhett’s expression is overwhelming. “I like that,” he manages. “I especially like it when…” His words are swallowed by a gasp when Rhett tongues a broad stripe up the underside of his dick, which is almost fully hard by the time Rhett’s lips press a soft kiss against the tip. 

“Oh,” he whispers. “Oh.”

Rhett slides up a little, planting an elbow by Link’s hip as he slowly swirls his tongue around the head, which jerks and twitches in response. His entire body convulses when Rhett’s lips close over the tip to suck so gently that it’s almost unbearable. 

Link moves his hands down and buries them within Rhett’s thick curls, doing his best not to pull on account of Rhett’s tender scalp. Rhett begins stroking the length of his shaft as he alternates between light, careful suction and deep kisses that take in his head up to the sensitive ridge. Link groans, thrusting upwards before he can stop himself, but Rhett’s free hand drops onto his hip to hold him firmly in place.

Once he’s still, Rhett takes the head of his cock further into his mouth. Link’s chest hitches in time with the motions of Rhett’s tongue, and within minutes his fingers are straining in Rhett’s hair again.

Rhett instantly disengages and fixes him with heated eyes and a serious expression. “Don’t pull my hair,” he begins, and apologies are already pouring from Link’s mouth before he can finish the sentence. He wraps a hand around Link’s dick and gives it a firm squeeze, just shy of too much. “Don’t pull my hair,” he repeats in the same tone, “unless you’re coming. Then you can do whatever you please.”

A shudder runs the length of Link’s body, and he continues to shiver when Rhett’s lips work at his cock again. His tongue slides around the head as his hand strokes Link’s shaft with firm, practiced pressure and within seconds Link is trembling all over. His toes curl downward, and his hands grasp the bedding. “Rhett,” he manages, panicky. “I’m really, I’m gonna, you should—”

Rhett continues sucking while making a pleased sound in the back of his throat. His hand slides up and down his shaft, twisting and stroking until—

Link arches off the bed, coming so hard he forgets to breathe and the room grows distant and dim around him. He reaches for Rhett, but Rhett has pulled off, choking a bit and wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Sorry, sorry,” he says around his panting breaths when he’s finally able to think again. “That part takes some getting used to. Or, you can just, listen to me when I tell you what’s about to happen.”

Rhett slides up along Link’s body and pulls him to his chest. “It’s fine,” he says. “Just, like you said. First time, and I’ve got stuff to learn.” He pauses for a moment, his nose pressed against the pulse point in Link’s neck. “…and I’ve heard one’a the best ways to learn is from example.”

Link laughs, still a little breathless, and takes a few minutes to kiss Rhett deeply before sliding down his body. “Watch, learn, and enjoy,” he says before his mouth is fully occupied elsewhere.

—

When they invite Stevie into their office and tell her, she’s more than a little surprised. In fact her mouth falls all the way open, giving her a look so cartoonishly comical that they can’t help but laugh. 

“I’ve been so worried,” she says, sagging in relief. “All those weeks when it seemed like you guys had had a serious falling out. I’ve been half-bracing myself for you to call me in here and tell me you were calling it quits, and that I need to start job hunting yesterday.” She scrubs a hand over her face. “In fact, I hope you can forgive me, but I already updated my resume.”

“No,” Link gasps in fake horror as Rhett gives an exaggerated disappointed-dad shake of his head.

“Yes,” she says. “And there were times before our winter vacation when I was really worried about Link. I was afraid he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.”

“Well, I sort of was,” Link admits. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what was going on, but that’s only because I had to protect this jerk while he figured things out.” He indicates Rhett with his thumb. 

“Hey!” 

“I mean, this jerk that I’m in love with,” Link says sweetly.

Stevie gives Link a sympathetic nod before turning to study Rhett. “And you,” she says. “I was one hundred percent certain you were straight. Sometimes I was sort of upset with you, with the way you seemed to be playing with Link’s emotions.” Her face softens as she watches his expression. “I’m really glad that turned out not to be the case. So, you’re bi?”

Rhett beams, and Link wants to cover his face in embarrassment. “Oh, here we go.”

Rhett clears his throat before launching into his spiel. “It turns out that I’m a very unique case. A singular sexuality, perhaps the world’s only hetero-Link-sexual.”

Link shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m gonna be hearing that line for the rest of my life, aren’t I?”

Rhett shoots him a look. “Well, you _did_ coin it.”

“To my eternal regret.”

And then they’re off, arguing and laughing as they walk down the Mythical hallway, arms around each other, bubbling over with possibilities and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, secondhand_watermelon, who improves everything a thousandfold. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, the EB episode referred to in this fic is #16, The Fine Brothers.


End file.
